PS438
/ |title_ja=異次元決戦VIII |title_ro=Different Dimension Battle VIII |image=PS438.png |chapter=Platinum |volume=40 |number=438 |location=Distortion World |prev_round=The Final Dimensional Duel VII |next_round=The Final Dimensional Duel IX }} / or Where the Heart is (Japanese: 異次元決戦VIII Different Dimension Battle VIII or 心のありよう The Heart's Condition) is the 438th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Cyrus leads to what appears to be and trapped in what appears to be solidified air. Cyrus claims that , as the absolute ruler of the Distortion World, imprisoned Dialga and Palkia, as they had the only powers capable of suppressing Giratina's. Cyrus thus postulates that freeing the time and space lords would be a start. Diamond wonders if that would mean Cyrus tries to take control of them to create another new universe. Cyrus decides to open up to Diamond about his past. Referring to his hometown, Sunyshore City, as a place where the sun always shines during the day, Cyrus remembers that he always stayed inside and developed a fascination with mechanical science, which eventually morphed into an interest in the relationship between time and space. He had always believed that the clash of time and space would lead to the creation of a new world, but the reality was not what he had expected. He refers back to the device in Veilstone City that was used by some of his team members as a side product of his creation experiments called the Antimatter Portal Device, which he had sealed away. But, he continued to deny that the clash of time and space would simply lead to antimatter, and he realized his denial was a weakness which he had paid the price for. After encountering Diamond, as well as his two companions, Cyrus saw a complete spirit. He thinks that if he had a complete spirit beside him at the time, he would be living in a different future. Diamond responds with a comedic gag which involves him slapping Cyrus' back. Cyrus, though confused, interprets Diamond's response as one of approval. Together with Kit and Cyrus' , Diamond and Cyrus free Dialga and Palkia from their spiky prisons. Meanwhile, enters the Distortion World with the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman and Dr. Footstep. Pearl sees his father 'fall' next to him from above, and berates him for not returning home after many years. brushes off his son's remarks and says that if he had been on a journey, he should have remembered what he was taught. Pearl immediately remembers how he coached using his father's training guide, and Palmer thinks back to the times when he and Crasher Wake used to be training buddies. To Palmer's shock, Pearl mentions that he was coached by Crasher Wake too. Palmer asks how Crasher Wake is doing, and Pearl puts on a sad face when he recalls that Wake and five other Gym Leaders were injured. Palmer then directs his son's focus to his current enemy. Pearl thus calls out Digler while Palmer gets his ready. Palmer believes he was attacked because he has control over the attacker's nemesis. With a combination of Pearl's anticipation and Palmer's battling skills, the father-and-son duo keep the black-bodied attacker at bay for the time being. Pearl gets impatient that Digler did not need to get involved in the battle, and wonders why Palmer didn't use his time away from home to become a Gym Leader. Palmer responds by showing the Sinnoh symbol to his son, and Pearl is surprised to hear that Palmer became the Tower Tycoon. Palmer then asks for Diamond's whereabouts. Pearl is unable to respond, so the Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman does so in his place. With profound sorrow, he shocks Palmer by stating that Diamond, a "child of the future", sacrificed his life in the battle against Giratina. Just then, a voice makes fun of the words the Chairman used, and Pearl and the Chairman jump in shock when they see Diamond riding on Dialga. Diamond beckons towards Cyrus on Palkia behind Pearl, causing him to bolt with even more shock. Pearl then hears Platinum call out to him. Diamond responds by picking Pearl up and riding Dialga towards the heiress and her two intended bodyguards. Diamond and Pearl share a tearful reunion with Paka and Uji, as their pairs of shades are handed back to them. The Advanced level Grunt looks on at the scene of joy, and decides to do his part, by calling forth the Lake guardians. Major events * and Cyrus free and . * encounters his father. * and Pearl face . * Diamond and Pearl reunite with Paka and Uji. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Crasher Wake (flashback) * * Cyrus * Paka and Uji * Advanced level Grunt * Sinnoh Pokémon Association Chairman * Dr. Footstep Pokémon * (Kit/ ; 's) * (Digler/ ; 's) * (Crasher Wake's; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's; flashback) * (Cyrus's) * (Paka's; flashback) * (Uji's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * In other languages |ko= |vi = Quyết chiến ở chiều không gian khác VIII - Điều trái tim nên làm }} de:Kapitel 438 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS438 it:PS438 zh:PS438